Unwilling Master
by Donners
Summary: Naruto accidently hurt a girl and saves her while trying to escape from Konoha to find his mum. Who is this girl and how will she change Naruto's life. lemons later on. Naru X Tayu Anko x Yugao yuri


UNWILLING MASTER

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

'Now I'll have to move in 3…2…1… NOW!' Naruto thought to himself as the two chunin guards passed as he sprung from his cover of a nearby tree and over the Konoha perimeter wall, landing in a small bush which helped cushion the impact.

"OW now I got leaves and twigs where I don't want them" he said to himself as he pulled a branch with leaves still attached to it out of his pants. "How animals wipe their arses on those is beyond me" he said as he removed a clump of wet leaves from his jacket. Once he had made sure that all the leaves and twigs were out of his clothes he ran off into the nearby forest hoping that the night would prove to be some help in his escape.

Now dear readers you are most likely asking yourselves why Naruto was trying to escape. You may think it's because he has been mistreated all his life. You may also think it's because Konoha had ran out of ramen and had banned it to try and make him miserable but you would be incorrect. To find the real reason my dear readers you must go back 5 years to when Naruto was 7.

*Cue cheesy flashback opening credits*

In a place called Fire Country, in a village called Konoha there lives a boy called Naruto Uzumaki. Now to look at Naruto you would think that he was an ordinary 7 year old boy but he was far from it as he was the boy who held the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune at bay.

You would think that a village like Konoha would look after this boy and treat him as a hero but no as the idiotic villagers, arrogant council and conspiring ninja saw him as the re-incarnation of the dreaded demon and would constantly try to make his life hell.

One of the few people who didn't was the leader of the village, the Hokage, who Naruto was on his way to see for his weekly allowance.

Now we find Naruto in the Hokage's tower heading to see the Hokage to get his allowance. "OI demon brat you're not allowed to see the Hokage" the Hokage's secretary said with a sneer. "O really? Well if you let me see him I'll let you in on a secret" Naruto said with a smile. "Oh and what would that be prey tell?" the secretary asked cynically. "Sasuke Uchiha went for a shit in the 3rd cubical in the ground floor men's toilet and forgot to flush" Naruto said, causing the secretary to disappear that fast to claim the turd that she left a smoke silhouette behind her. Laughing at the girl's gullibility, Naruto walked over to the door to enter when he heard the Hokage speak.

"So what have you got for me?" the Hokage asked some person. "Not much just these" the other person in the room said as Naruto made out the voice to be male and that he had placed something on the Hokage's desk. "Thank-you and do you have any word on you-know-who?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes. As you know Kushina has been gone 5 years now but she is still adamant that her son is still alive and when she finds out that he is I'll be wishing that Tsunade was using my balls as speed bags" the other person said with a dry laugh. "Yes I know and it kills me to see her away from Naruto and to see how he's been treated but it was the 4th's wish for him" the Hokage said. "Where was she last stationed?" he asked the other person. "Last I heard she was in the vicinity of the Wind/Fire border having left Suna after another sick proposed to her. Why she won't remarry and forget about him I don't know" the other person said.

"This is Kushina we're talking about here. When she thinks she knows things aren't right she'll pursue it til she finds out the truth. That's why she was our best ever ANBU agent and I just pray that the day that she or Naruto ever find out or the day they both do never comes" the Hokage said. 'Well Jiji I now know so I will find her and have a mum and better yet you don't know that I know' Naruto thought to himself as he knocked on the door and entered to find the Hokage by himself sitting at his desk.

"Hi Jiji I just came to collect my allowance" Naruto said with a fake cheesy smile. "AH Naruto I was waiting for you. Here" the Hokage said as he handed Naruto an envelope full of money. "Thanks Jiji but I got to go. It's 2 for 1 at Ichiraku ramen today and I'm hungry" Naruto said as he grabbed the envelope. 'Bye Jiji" he said as he raced out of the office. "Now to get back to my paperwork" the Hokage said as he grabbed an orange book and bumped the privacy seal. "I forgot to activate that. Oh well no one knows what went on in here" he said to himself as he started to read his book.

*Cue end flashback tape flicker*

From that day on every chance Naruto got he tried to escape to find his mum. But each time he tried he was caught. Some of his greatest attempts were crazy to say the least.

One of them was when he used the sewers to escape when he was 8. He managed to get 10km from Konoha before ANBU found him. Kami he hated the ANBU. Each time he escaped they seemed to catch him. This time they found him in a river covered in kami knows what and he stunk badly. Even after they found him they spent another ½ hour arguing who would carry him back, allowing Naruto to get another 100m away before they trapped him in a wood prison and doust him in ice cold water. Needless to say Naruto was pissed after that.

But even this was nothing to his greatest escape attempt.

When Naruto was 10 he devised his best plan yet as it was so simple yet so effective. What he had planned was nothing short of amazing as he clung to the underside of a travelling traders cart and left Konoha like that. He had stayed like that for 3 days before the horse that was pulling the cart shat and the turd splatted causing him to fall down.

After from falling from under the cart, he wiped the shit from his face and went to ask a person where he was. "Excuse me sir but where am I?" Naruto asked and old man that was sitting at a nearby table. "Well hello there son. I didn't see you standing there" the old man said. "You're not from around these parts are you?" the old man asked having not heard Naruto's question. Shaking his head to answer the man spoke again. "Well welcome to Tobayashi" the old man said.

"So where ya heading?" the old man asked. "I'm trying to get to the Fire/Wind border" Naruto said. "Well then you're about ¾ of the way there" the man said. "But it's getting late and you look tired so why not stay at my place tonight. My name's Takashi Kaga by the way" Takashi said. "Thank you but why are you offering me this?" Naruto asked. "Because you remind me a lot of a man who saved my life many years ago" Takashi said. "Anyway you look like you could do with a feed and a wash so follow me" Takashi said as he led Naruto to his house.

Later that night Naruto was talking, laughing and eating with Takashi who he found out was a widower. After what seemed like ages both of them turned in for the night.

"Thank you for your generosity last night. If there is anything I can do?" Naruto said before Takashi cut him off. "Nonsense now go and follow the main road and you should reach the border in about 16 hours" Takashi said. Bowing and saying goodbye Naruto left on his way while Takashi went back into his house where he found a small pile of money on his kitchen table. 'You're so much like that man it's not funny' Takashi thought to himself.

Meanwhile…..

Naruto was walking down the road, taking in the sights when he ran into something brown and black. "Damn it that felt like I ran into an Akimichi" Naruto said as he picked himself up to see what or more precisely who he ran into. "Now that's not a very nice thing to say gaki" the person said as they turned around to face Naruto. "AH CRAZY PYSHCO SNAKE LADY!" Naruto yelled before he turned and tried to run, only to be lifted by his jacket collar. "I'm hurt gaki. I thought we could be friends" the crazy pyshco snake lady A.K.A Anko Mitarashi said with mock hurt which turned into a smirk when she saw Naruto trying to run in mid-air.

"You know you're not going far like that?" Anko said to Naruto. "You're right so I'll just have to do this" Naruto said as he unzipped his jacket and fell out of it, allowing him to run for a couple of minutes before Anko shot her snakes at him, causing him to trip and face plant before being lifted upside down by his legs. "You're no fun you killjoy!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms across his chest while upside down. "And you're lots of fun but as much as I would love to play with you I got a mission to do" she said before she flared her chakra, causing 4 ANBU to appear and take Naruto before vanishing with him.

Now back to the present….

It had been several days since Naruto had left Konoha and he was getting closer to the border. He would have been there sooner if he hadn't doubled back a several times.

Naruto was currently hiding in a clearing when he heard a rustling nearby. Reacting on instinct he threw the kunai he had bought with him for hunting, unknowingly lacing it with chakra. "Okay come out or I'll be having filet de intruder for tea" Naruto said as a figure stumbled out of the bushes.

Once the figure had appeared Naruto's eyes widen as he raced to help them before they fell into the fire he was using to roast the rabbit he had caught earlier. The figure was a girl with red hair who had his kunai lodged in the centre of the seal on the nape of her neck. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked the girl as he caught her before she collapsed and fell in the fire and became Kentucky Fried Girl.

Not knowing what to do he laid her down and removed the kunai whilst accidently putting more chakra into the wound, causing the girl to holler in pain. "Shit I'm sorry shit" Naruto said as he tried to stem the flow of blood with his hands. Without knowing it he sent a concentrated burst into the wound and he seal causing the girl to violently spasm while screaming.

Stepping back to prevent the girl form hurting him, Naruto watched as the wound healed and the seal started to spin and separate before smashing back together and morphing to look like 3 foxes chasing each other's tails. Once the seal had morphed the girl stopped spasming and screaming and started to relax. "Are you okay miss?" Naruto asked as he raced over to see if she was okay. "T…Thank you f…for helping me m…" was all the girl could say before falling into a deep slumber. "Guess I'll stay guard for a bit" Naruto said to himself as he started to eat his cooked rabbit.

**A/N: I hope you all like this new story of mine as I'm writing a genre that I'm not a fan of. i will admit I have had fun writing this story and that there is more of it to come. Also as a bit of useless trivia this is the single longest chapter i have written for any of my stories to date**

**I look foward to your comments and reviews.**


End file.
